Speak Now
by Mizundaztood23
Summary: "I'm not the kind of guy who just barge in on an ugly occasion, I mean wedding." the strawberry said with a cocky grin. Then gaze the bride, "And you are not the kind of girl, who should be marrying the wrong guy.."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiiiyyyyyaaa! I got this idea from Taylor Swift's Speak Now.  
****ENJOY!**_

* * *

_"I'm not the kind of guy who just barge in on an ugly occasion, I mean wedding." the strawberry said with a cocky grin, they all look at him with disgust, except for the bride and her brother who has a suprised, and relief eyes. The arrogant strawberry ignored the looks as he gaze the bride and said, "And you are not the kind of girl, who should be marrying the wrong guy.."_

* * *

**2 months ago...**

It has been another peaceful day at the Seretei, since after the substitue shinigami got his powers. A certain violet eyed Kuchiki is walking home, she and her friends went to a restaurant at Rukongai for lunch. It was the vice-captain's day off, she looks up to the sky and saw a cloud that looks like a strawberry then remembers a certain orange haired shinigami, her lip twitch upwards as she thinks about him.

"Good afternoon, Lady Rukia." the maids greeted then bowed to her as she passed by them.

"Good afternoon to you too."

"Lady Rukia."

Rukia turns to the voice, "Ah, Tomi good afternoon." she said, the butler bowed. "Your brother is calling for you, he is in his office." Tomi said.

"Thank you, you can go now." Rukia said as she walks to her brother's office, she doesn't know what news awaits her.

* * *

"Die, you hollow!"

The hollow howled in pain and disappeared into spirit particles. "Thank you mister." said a soul with brown hair.

"No problem kid. Now, I'm going to take you to Soul Society, you will be safe there." an oranged haired substitute shinigami said, the soul nodded. Ichigo perfomed the konso and watched as the hell butterfly flew away, he then remembers the very first time he seen one. The time when Rukia saved him and a soul from a hollow, he puts Zangetsu at his back and walks to a different direction.

He stops once he was at the river, where he found Rukia before going ice skating. He sits down at the grass then lays down, the sun was going down. It has been a month since he had his powers back, a month since he can fight and protect, a month since he can see what normal people couldn't, a month since... he has last seen her.

Everyday, he wonders what she was doing, was she okay, was she hurt. She doesn't get out of his mind even for a second, even if he was too occupied by a hollow. Ichigo sighs in frustration, he doesn't know what he was feeling, why is he like this.

Those feelings started maybe when he was losing his powers, or maybe when Rukia almost died by the hands of the ninth espada, or maybe when everyone at Soul Society doesn't remember him and Rukia.

He frowned when his head started to ache a bit, _'Great, now I'm having a migraine thinking when did those feelings started or what they are, it's all your fault midget..' _He thought with smile then stood up, he looks at the sun as it goes down at the horizon thinking when will he see her again and wishing it will be soon then flash step away. Not knowing that his wish suddenly came true because a senkaimon just opened from a certain store.

* * *

"My, my! You look graceful as always, Kuchiki-san.." an ex-captain of the 12th squad trails off as he looks at the forlorn look of Kuchiki Rukia. He saw it before Rukia puts on her mask, "Thanks, Urahara. Do you still have my gigai?" she ask.

Urahara narrows his eyes at her for a moment then, "Of course! Why don't you come up and have a cup of tea while I prepare it." He beams and the Kuchiki nodded then follows him.

She sits on a cushion as Ururu serves her tea, "Thanks." Rukia said and the girl nodded, Rukia takes a sip as her mind went back to the talk with her brother.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Come in, Rukia."_

_Rukia obeyed, her eyes widen when she saw who was with her brother. Black spiky hair, pale skin and blue eyes,"H-hayate!" she said in a suprise and happy voice. _

_Hayate grins then walks up to Rukia, they embraced each other then let go. "Hey Rukia, how ya' been?" Hayate ask as he ruffles Rukia's hair. Said girl glares softly, "I'm fine, how are you?" she ask._

_"Good!" Hayate said with a thumbs up, they both chuckled._

_"Both of you sit down." Byakuya said and they oblige._

_"Rukia, you must be wondering why you are here." Byakuya said to her sister, Rukia nodded. Byakuya looks at Hayate then to Rukia, "You are engage to Hayate."_

_Rukia eyes widen, "I-i'm sorry, I didn't quite comprehend that. Would you please repeat it?" Rukia stutters and her heart beats rapidly._

_"Rukia, we're getting married! Isn't that great?!" Hayate exclaims as he holds both Rukia's hands, the Kuchiki princess just stares on the ground with wide eyes._

_"Hayate will you let me talk to my brother, alone." Rukia said not looking at Hayate's eyes._

_Hayate lets go and walks to the door. "Okay, I'll be going now. I have something important to do anyways, just send me a hell butterfly if you go to the world of the living." Hayate said as he closes the doors._

_Both Kuchiki waited for his footsteps and reaitsu to disappear, the silence was defeaning. Rukia slammed her hands at the table, "Why?!"_

* * *

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia jumps a bit and puts a hand at her chest, "Yoruichi-san, don't scare my like that!" she said. Yoruichi snickered then her face went to serious, "Is something wrong?" she ask Rukia.

Rukia notices this and looks at the floor then shakes her head, "No, there's nothing..wrong." she said almost a whisper. Yoruichi eyes her for a moment, she knows there is something wrong with the Kuchiki, Yorucihi sighs. "Okay, your gigai is ready." she said, Rukia nodded.

"Oh and I forgot to ask, why are you here all of the sudden?" Yoruichi ask as Rukia stands up. The Kuchiki heiress glance at the floor while saying, "I'll tell you later."

Yourichi caught the sadness in her eyes, "Alright." she said then walks away.

"Here ya' go, Kuchiki-san." Urahara said as he gives Rukia her gigai, Rukia thanked Urahara then synced with her gigai. She's wearing a magenta blouse, peach skirt, black knee socks and peach doll shoes.

"I'll be back." Rukia said as she walks away from the shop. Where should I go first? I think I should go to Inoue first, then Chad and Ishida, I'll tell Ichigo last. Rukia started to sense Inoue's reaitsu then walks to it, her eyes widen in suprise when Inoue's reaistu was going to her direction.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" Rukia sees Inoue running in the distance towards her, with paper bags and tears in her eyes? Inoue is wearing a white tee and grey sweats.

"InouEE-!" Rukia got cut off by a bear hug.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime exclaims with tears of joy while swinging Rukia around. Orihime stops but still hugs Rukia, "Inoue.." Rukia got out of the hug but still close to Orihime, she trails off when she saw Orihime crying. "I-inoue! Why are you crying?! Hey, just relax-"

Orihime sniffles, "Ku-kuchiki-san, I-i ju-just mi-miss you so-so much! Uwaaa! I thought we we're not gonna see each other again." Orihime cries harder and puts her face in Rukia's chest and her arms around her torse.

Rukia got teary eyed, "I miss you too." She said and Orihime stands up straight. "Sorry for getting your blouse wet." Orihime said wiping her tears.

"It's fine." Rukia said with a sad smile.

"Anyways, what brings you here?" Orihime ask with a happy smile. Rukia grimace and looks at the ground then closes her eyes.

* * *

_"You need to cut ties with your friends at the living world, or else they'll be in danger..."_

* * *

"I..I came to say goodbye." Rukia said as she turns to Orihime who's smile fades away.

"B-but, why?" Orihime's voice raise slightly.

Rukia gulps, "I'll tell you later when we see Ishida and Chad." Rukia said.

"Does Kurosaki-kun knows?" Orihime ask, Rukia cringes then shakes her head.

"Okay, let's drop my things off my apartment then we'll tell Ishida and Chad." Orihime said.

"Hai, I'll help you with that." Rukia said as she grabs a paper bag, they started to walk to Orihime's apartment.

* * *

"Here it is!"

Orihime opens the door to her apartment and they walk in, they drop the paper bag at the kitchen then walks to the living room. "I'll call Ishida-kun and Chad." Orihime said as she grabs the phone then sits on the couch. Rukia also sits on the couch and watch Orihime dialed a number. "Tell them to meet us at Urahara in twenty minutes." Rukia said and Orihime nodded.

_"Inoue, did you felt Kuchiki-san's reaitsu?"_

"Hai! I did, Ishida-kun. In fact she is here with me!"

_"Really? That's great."_

"Hm! Kuchiki-san said to meet us at Urahara in twenty minutes, mind telling that to Chad?"

_"Of course, see you there. Oh and what about Kurosaki?"_

"Don't contact him.."

_"Why?"_

"Kuchiki-san said.."

_"Oh, okay. I won't contact him, see ya' later."_

The call ended and Orihime drop the phone at the coffee table, "Ishida-kun said he will contact Chad." Orihime said.

Rukia sighs, "I'll help you fixing the things you bought." She said as she stands up, Orihime followed suit and they both went to the kitchen.

After that, "Do you want something to drink, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime ask.

"Just water." Rukia said and sits on a chair, Orihime brings Rukia a glass of water. "I'll take a quick bath then we'll head to Urahara's." Orihime said then went to the bath room when Rukia nodded.

Rukia drinks half of the glass then puts it down, she sighs in relief when she sensed that Ichigo still hadn't sense her. _'How should I tell him?' _Rukia thought.

* * *

_"You have a week to say goodbye to them, if you forget. Hayate will come there and take you away, and even I cannot stop this." _

* * *

She shudders when she remember her brother's words, she choke a bit then drinks the rest of the water. Rukia bits her lower lip to stop her from crying.

"Let's go, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia looks up to see Orihime in a blue tee and white skirt with black knee socks blue doll shoes. Rukia puts the glass at the sink and they made their way to the door. As they walk to Urahra, they bump into Ishida and Chad.

"Ishida, Chad!" Rukia said

"I thought I told you to go to Urahara's?" Orihime said.

"Do you mean they have been here, when you called?" Rukia ask.

"Maybe when I finish taking a bath, I sense their reaitsu."

"Inoue you have improved! Maybe I was so distracted that I didn't notice." Rukia said and they all started walking to Urahara's.

"Well, we can't let you two ladies walk with no one to protect you from drunk men." Ishida stated as he push up his glasses.

"Aw! That is so sweet of you Ishida-kun!" Orihime said, making the Quincy blush.

"What has got you distracted, Kuchiki-san?" Chad ask.

Rukia's eyes darted to the floor, "I'll tell when we get to Urahara's." she said.

The three exchange glances then looks ahead, they all have a worried look on their faces.

* * *

"Welcome back Kuchiki-san! Also Inoue-san, Chad, and Ishida-san!" Urahara exclaim as they all went inside the room.

They sit around the coffee table, Yoruichi is also there. Ururu serves them tea and walks out of the room, they all take a sip. "Now, explain." Yoruichi said to Rukia. Rukia looks at all of them then to her tea, her heart pounded in her chest and she closes her eyes briefly then opens them as she looks up. "I'm getting married."

Silence. That was all that was heard. Everyone had wide eyes and mouth hang open, then Inoue spoke up. "But why do you have to say goodbye? And who is gonna be your husband? You don't love him right? Why?" Inoue started breathing faster than normal.

"Inoue-san, calm down! Just breath slowly, in then out." Ishida said as she soothes Inoue's back.

"Is this an arrange marriage?" Urahara ask.

"Yes and no." Rukia said and they raise an eyebrow.

"Hayate Tokiba, is gonna my groom. I met him in an noble's party last month, we became friends. I didn't know that it would come to this.." Rukia trails off.

"Do you love him?" Yoruichi ask.

"No." Rukia said.

"Does Bya-bo had something to do with this? I'm gonna beat him up." Yoruichi said and she was about to stand up.

"No! He was...force to do this." They all gasp at what Rukia said.

* * *

_"Why?!"_

_"Lower your voice, Rukia. I don't want this as much as you do." Byakuya said silencing his sister, he glance around and feels if any reaitsu is in earshot of the room._

_"They force me to do this, or else you might die." Rukia eyes widen at what Byakuya said. "Since you are not a Kuchiki, but I treat you like one, they will wipe you out."_

_"They? You mean all of the noble's heir?" Ruki ask and Byakuya nodded._

_"They will wipe you out and replace me with another Kuchiki, they will tell the whole Gotei 13 that your death was an accident but the truth is murder." Byakuya said._

_"What about Hayate?"_

_"Hayate confessed to me that he is madly in love with you and the nobles will kill you if you marry him. They will kill anyone to stop the marriage, including me."_

_Rukia's fist clench and is shaking, "There's nothing we can do?" Rukia ask. Byakua shakes his head, "I'm afraid not, you can tell this to your friends at the world of the living. But I'm not sure about Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said._

_Rukia looks at the floor then to her brother, "I'll find a way, brother." Rukia said._

_"Let's go to the Kuchiki Senkai Gate." Byakuya said then flash step, Rukia did too._

_"You need to cut ties with your friends at the world of the living, or else they'll be in danger." Byakuya said as he opens the gate, "You have a week to say goodbye to them, if you forget. Hayate will come there and take you away, and even I can't stop this."_

_"I'm so sorry Rukia.."_

_Rukia hugs her brother, "It's okay, ni-sama. I understand, be careful." she said and they let go._

_"You too. I'll tell Hayate that you want to see your friends at the world of the living and will come back at the end os the week." Byakuya said,"I'll also tell Ukitake about you going in the world of the living."_

_Rukia nodded then walks in the senkaimon._

* * *

"Shouldn't you tell this to the captain commander?" Ishida ask.

"We can't Ishida." Rukia said.

"Isn't there another way?" Chad ask, Rukia shakes her head.

"There's always a way!" Orihime sobs.

"How are you going to tell this to Kurosaki-san?" Urahara ask Rukia.

"I'll just make something up, if he knew what was going, he will barge in soul society again." Rukia said her eyes shining with the mention of Ichigo's name. "You know he's that type of friend." Rukia said.

Orihime, Ishida and Chad's mouth were hang open. Rukia give them a questioning look. "Friend? You think of him as a friend, Kuchiki-san?" Urahra ask, hiding his grin behing the fan.

"I-" Rukia was cut off by a familiar reaistu, all of them felt it too.

_'This will be fun..' _Urahara thought.

"RUKIA!"

Rukia eyes widen when the doors open and revealed the substitue shinigami, "Ichigo.."

* * *

_**Dun. Dun. Dun! What is gonna happen? Will Ichigo know?**_

_**Stay tuned! Hehehehe.. wth is this, a tv show? XD**_

_**Author'sNotes:**_

_**I'm so sorry for my other stories... Many ideas just kept coming to me and it is so hard to stop them! They will block out my older ideas, that's why I gotta post this ASAP. Chapter two will be coming tomorrow, maybe..**_

_**And about my other stories, they are still on going! Just wait for them... ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konnichiwa minna!**_(Translation: Hello everyone!)

_**Hola a todos!**_(Hi everyone!)

_**I think I have something on chapter one that I hadn't edit...**_

_**When Byakuya said, **"and the nobles will kill you if you marry him.."_

The word 'will' is actually 'won't'

_**Thanks to who reviewed on the first chapter! But I'm a bit sad when I saw just four freaking reviews, who made me smile :)... **__**Anywho, here is chapter two!**_

* * *

Ichigo got to his room then synced with his body, after that he lay down to bed thinking of... who else but the annoying, crazy and beautiful midget.

He was glad it was now summer vacation, no homeworks! But still boring with no one to argue with, _'Maybe I should visit her?' _Ichigo thought then shake his head, _'The midget might probably be busy..'_

**What if she isn't?**

_Zangetsu-ossan!_

**Ichigo, do you realize what are these feelings?**

_No.. but do you?_

**Yes, but I won't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own.**

_EH?!_

Ichigo is talking with his zanpaktou that he didn't sense his father opening the door and landing a kick on his stomach. "Oof! What the hell old man?!" Ichigo yelled as he grabs his father's leg and throw him at his closet.

"It's dwinner twimee.." Isshin said his face is on the floor, Ichigo looked annoyed. "Ha?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I said.." Isshin stands up, "It's dinner time-AK!" Isshin jumps to his son and Ichigo raise his foot, it collided at Isshin's face.

"Dad! Can't you go up to ichi-ni and tell him nicely?" Yuzu came in the room.

"You can't change him, Yuzu. His forever crazy, let's go." Karin said and drags Yuzu downstairs, Ichigo follows them.

"Itadaikimasu!"

The three Kurosaki siblings started eating, their father came down momentarily the same time and eats too. While eating, Ichigo sense a familiar reaitsu he stop. _'Maybe that was just my imagination..' _the stupid strawberry thought.

_'Is it just me or did I just sense, Rukia-neechan?' _Karin thought then looks at her brother who was silently eating, when Rukia was away her brother is always like the time when mom had died, but a bit alive.

Ichigo continues to eat and he sense it again, Isshin saw his son then smirk. _'You are really a dumb ass, Ichigo. He! I'll let him realize it on his own..' _Isshin thought.

After eating, Ichigo really sense it this time and it was real. "About time." Isshin said. Ichigo give him a look that says 'what the hell are you talking about?' then his eyes widen in realization. Ichigo walks to his father, "Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo yelled.

"I thought it would be fun." Isshin shrug with a grin.

"It's really Rukia-nee? But why is she at Urahara's?" Karin said.

"She's here?! I can't wait to see her again!" Yuzu squealed in excitement.

"That's what I'm about to find out, Karin. I'll be going now!" Ichigo said as he run to his room and slam his badge to his chest then flash step to Urahara. _'Rukia..' _Ichigo thought with a smile plastered on his face.

He sense her reaitsu with Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Yoruichi and Urahara. His smile turn into a scowl, '_She went to them before me?!' _Ichigo thought, _'Damn midget..'_

* * *

Ichigo sees the Urahara shouten then flash to the entrance and he opened the door, "RUKIA!" He yelled as he opens the door where her reaistu is, they all turn to him. "Ichigo.."

Ichigo smiled then turn into a frown, he walks to his- the midget. "What do you think your doing here and not at the house, midget?!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia blinks then a vein pops on her forhead, "What did you just call me, strawberry?! I just got here!" Rukia yelled, standing up.

"Midget! And also a liar! I sense you here while eating dinner and I thought it was just my imagination!" Ichigo continues to yell.

"It's not my fault that your bad at sensing reaitsu! And I was going to suprise you and your family!" Rukia yells, before Ichigo could yell again Yoruichi spoke up.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING AND TALK NICELY?!" Yoruichi's voice boomed in the whole room, Urahara's shoulders were shaking in laughter. The rest wince at her loud voice, "Sorry.." Ichigo and Rukia mumbled in unison.

"Strawberry started it." Rukia said. Ichigo's eye twitch, "Why you midget-OW!" Ichigo yelped in pain when Rukia kicks his shin. The rest watch with smile, _'Those two are really meant to be..' _They all thought.

"Anyway, midget, why did you just visit now?" Ichigo ask and everyone is silent.

"I... Captain Ukitake said I could use a break." Rukia said, Ichigo raise an eyebrow and his gut said that she was lying but he didn't mind that. "For a long?" Ichigo ask.

"About a week."

"So, your here til the end of the week?" Ichigo ask, hiding the excitement in his voice and Rukia nodded.

"We were planning on going to the amusement park tomorrow, you wanna come Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue ask.

"Sure, why not." Rukia said.

"I'll come." Ichigo said with his scowl, not wanting everyone to see that he wants to smile. "Great! Chad has a van, we will just come by to your house at around..7?" Inoue said.

"Sounds good, listen my dad and sisters really want to see Rukia so I'm gonna steal her now." Ichigo said then carried Rukia in bridal style. "Ichigo!" Rukia said with a blush.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ichigo said then flash step away.

They all blink then smile, "When are we going to tell him?" Inoue ask.

"When the time comes." Urahara said, "Now, all of you go home now."

The three stood up, "How do you think his gonna take it?" Chad ask.

"Hard. Very hard, and I am sure his gonna stop the wedding." Ishida pushes his glasses up, Orihime entwined her hands to his. "And we'll be there to back him up." she said with a smile.

The three went home and all that was left in the room was Urahara and Yoruichi, "When are you going to tell the Gotei 13?" Urahara ask.

"When the time comes, for now.. Let's enjoy." Yoruichi said and the last part had a seductive tone and smile, Urahara grins. "Well let's go." he said.

* * *

"Ichigo! I can walk you know, put me down!" Rukia yelled with a blush.

"It's much faster if I carry you." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"I could have just ride on your back." Rukia muttered.

"I like it this way." Ichigo said, oops! It slip out of his tongue, Ichigo feels heat rise up his cheeks

"Huh?" Rukia ask, completely confuse. The orange haired shinigami stop and landed on a roof, he gently puts Rukia to her feet. He stare into her eyes and she did the same to his, he can't fight his emotions anymore. He embrace her, shocking the midget. "Ichigo?"

"I missed you, Rukia.." Ichigo said on her head as he tightens the embrace, Rukia blinks three times then puts her arms around him returning his embrace. "Me too, Ichigo. Me too.." She said and they stayed like that for a minute, Rukia's heart is aching of guilt, then they let go. Ichigo wanted to kiss her right then and there, but thought against it because it might ruin their friendship, obliviously to him, Rukia also thought that. Both of them had blush on their cheeks, "Let's go, your family might be waiting." Rukia said.

"Ah.." Ichigo said with a grin then carried her bridal style again. "Eh? I want a piggyback ride!" Rukia pouted, Ichigo chuckled. "I told, I like it this way." Ichigo said then flash step to their house.

* * *

"Welcome back, Rukia-nee!" Yuzu said then hug Rukia, when she and Ichigo came down from his room.

"Rukia-nee." Karin said and she hug Rukia.

"Thrid daughter!" Isshin yelled and give a bear hug to Rukia once Karin was finish. "Old man! She can't breath!" Ichigo yelled and pry Isshin off Rukia. "Don't worry my dumb ass son! I would never hurt my third daughter!" Isshin said.

"Rukia-nee, we left you some curry!" Yuzu said as she drags Rukia to the table. "Thank you, Yuzu." Rukia said as she started to eat.

"Rukia-nee, let's watch a movie after that." Karin suggested.

"Sure, you girls pick the movie." Rukia said and the twins scrambled to the living room, "Wait for me~!" Isshin also went or hop to the living room.

Rukia chuckled, "I also missed this." she said looking around while eating, "Nothing much change." Ichigo sit down beside her, "Yeah, also your bed at Yuzu and Karin's room is still there." He said.

"Rrweally?" Rukia said then gulp down the food, "Really?" she ask again, Ichigo chuckled. "Really. And you have something on your cheek." Ichigo said, Rukia's brows furrow and before she could wipe her face the strawberry did it for her. Ichigo's hands is still at Rukia's cheek, caressing it. They both gaze at each others eyes, then _*SNAP!* _their gaze broke by the flashing of a camera. They turn to Isshin who was holding a camera, "Hehehe!" He give a sheepish laugh then disappear.

"Old man!" Ichigo yelled and search for his father, the three girls just snickered.

* * *

"So what movie did you girls pick?" Rukia ask as she and Ichigo walk in the living room.

"Warm bodies!" Yuzu said.

"She beat me to it." Karin said with a long face. -_-'

The twins sat at two bean bags, Isshin was beside them. That leaves the rest of the couch to the midget and strawberry, they both look at each other then race to the couch. Rukia jumps and Ichigo crash on top of her, "Ichigo! Get off." Rukia said.

"No." Ichigo said with a grin, Rukia glares at the back of Ichigo's head then has a evil grin. "Alright, you ask for it." Rukia said. "What are you-? AHH!" Rukia kick Ichigo off her, sending him to the back of the couch. Ichigo stand up and walk around the couch, "Damn, midget. Move your feet!" Ichigo said and Rukia oblige, Ichigo sits down then Rukia puts her feet at his lap then turn to the tv. Ichigo didn't mind it so he too turns to the tv.

"Ichigo, can you past that pillow?" Rukia ask pointing at the pillow at Ichigo's elbow.

"What if I don't want?" Ichigo smirk when Rukia glares at him.

"I'm gonna leave to Soul Society right now-" A pillow was suddenly on Rukia's face, she removed it with a grin then put it at the back of her head. Ichigo was focus on the tv with a scowl and arms cross, the twins and their father snickered at him.

_'Evil midget..' _Ichigo thought

By the end of the movie the Karin and Ichigo were asleep, Isshin carries Karin and Yuzu follows behind them. Rukia stretch her body then yawned, she sit up. She looks at the sleeping strawberry and her face soften, she scooted closer to him. She runs her hand to Ichigo's orange hair, _'They're soft..' _Rukia thought as she plays with Ichigo's hair.

She sighs, "Ichigo.." she said as she taps his shoulder, Ichigo responded with a groan. "What?"

"The movie just ended." Rukia said and Ichigo's eyes flutter open. Ichigo yawned then looks around, "Where are they?" he ask.

"They already went upstairs, I'm going to Yuzu and Karin's room now. I didn't want to leave you here so I woke you up." Rukia said then stand and walks up to the stairs. She was about to twist the door knob when, "Rukia.." she turned to Ichigo's voice.

"What is it, Ichigo?" she ask looking up to Ichigo's face who's eyes is on the floor. "I...will you.." Ichigo trailed off when he looks at her eyes.

"Will I what?" Rukia ask.

"Will you sleep in my closet? Just for tonight." Ichigo blurted out with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, Rukia giggled. Ichigo narrows his eyes at the midget. "Okay, I'll sleep in there." Rukia said then run to Ichigo's room. Ichigo blinks then a grin spread over his handsome face and he walks to his room.

"Where's Kon?" Rukia ask in the closet.

"His at Yuzu's closet." Ichigo said as he sits on his bed and watch the midget. "Yuzu's clothes is still in here." Rukia said holding up Yuzu's yellow panjamas.

"Yeah, she said you can have it."

"I'm just going to change." Rukia said as she jumps out of the closet then walks out of the room. Ichigo lays down on his bed, heart pounding rapidly as he stares at the ceiling. _'If she's going to be here at the end of the week, I'm going to make everyday counts. Then wait for her to come back again..' _Ichigo thought, unbeknownst to him the girl who change his world will never come back by the end of the week.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the door creaked open, Ichigo chuckled. "You're really a midget, that panjamas still fits you." Ichigo said.

"You're really an idiot." Rukia said with the roll of her eyes as she climbs in the closet, Ichigo watching her every move. She was about to close the closet door when a hand covered her, stopping her from sliding it close. Rukia look up to Ichigo but his eyes were hidden by his bangs, and before she could speak Ichigo beat her to it.

"Don't close the door. Just leave it open." Ichigo said with a shaky voice.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia ask, concern is in her voice. Ichigo nodded slowly. "Then why would you want me to leave this open?"

"So that if I wake up and see you there, I wouldn't think that tonight was just a dream." Ichigo said looking up at her beautiful face, their noses were just inches a part. Rukia's eye twitch in annoyance then she smack Ichigo by the head, sending his ass on the floor.

"Why did you-?!" before Ichigo could finish his sentence, Rukia jump out of the closet then slapped him across the cheek but not too hard. And before he could open his mouth, Rukia beat him to it. "Are you really that stupid strawberry?! When I smack you in the head and slap you on your cheek, did it hurt?!" Rukia raise her voice slightly.

"Damn right it hurt!" Ichigo said voice raising slightly, while standing up.

"Then this is not a dream, you idiot! If it were you wouldn't feel pain!" Ichigo's eyes widen at Rukia's words then hung his head low.

"I'm sorry, maybe you have just been away and I only saw you for a few days after I got my powers that I thought when I open the closet door, you were right there sleeping peacefully." Ichigo said in a low but soft voice, it was now Rukia's turn for her eyes to widen by Ichigo's word.

Ichigo stand up then turns her back to Rukia, "If you don't want it open, it's fine-" Ichigo stop his sentence when small arms wrap around his torso. "You're really an idiot." Rukia said on Ichigo's back, "Maybe if I hadn't come you would have lost your mind."

Ichigo scowl at that then he twisted his body to face her, she looks up. Rukia giggles at Ichigo's scowling face, she let her arms slide off his torso and she backs away then climb in the closet, "I'll leave this open. Good night, strawberry." Rukia layed down in the closet with a grin while facing the strawberry.

Ichigo half frown and half smile as he lays down on his bed, his body facing the closet. "Whatever. Good night, midget."

They stare at each other's eyes, Rukia yawns as her eyes flutter close. Ichigo watch her for ten minutes then he stood up and walk to her, he examines her sleeping face. A smile spread his lips as he caress her cheek, the midget smiled. Ichigo leans down to plant a kiss on Rukia's forehead, "Sweet dreams, Rukia." he said then walks to his bed and layed down on it.

Ichigo's body face the closet as his eyes started to close, _'I hope tonight isn't really a dream..' _He thought as he drifts off to a nice sleep that he hadn't had in a long time.

A pair of violet eyes slowly open and watch as the strawberry sleeps, a lone tear falls from her eye. "I'm sorry I have to keep it from you, Ichigo.. Sweet dreams to you too." she said and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

_*sniffles* **I almost cry on that last part ;') hehehehe...**_

_**So, what do ya' guys and gals think? Don't forget to review! .**_

_**Chap three will be coming up! Wait, is this a story or a restaurant? XD **_

_**I'm not sure when I'm gonna update it but wait for it okay?**_

_**Ja ne**_(See you later)

_**hasta luego ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for those who reviewed, followed, fave me or my 'Speak Now' I really appreciate it.. ^^**_

_**Sorry if there are wrong grammars.. See ya' down below, readers!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Bleach is not mine.. **_

* * *

Ichigo eyes flew open by the sound of the alarm, he groaned and look at the time. It was six fucking am, he remembered what happened last night and his head quickly snap to the closet. The door as open but nobody was in there, he was starting to panic. "Rukia!" he yelled jumping out of bed and running out of the door.**  
**

By time he was out, he slammed into a body. Both of them fell on the floor, Ichigo was on top, "What the hell, Ichigo?!" Ichigo's wide eyes look at the person below him, "Rukia! Last night wasn't really a dream!" Ichigo exclaims. Rukia smack him at the head and he was not above her anymore, "Idiot, your sisters are still asleep. But I'm guessing they're waking up right now because of you." Rukia said in a low voice while sitting up and glance at the orange haired idiot beside her.

"Good morning Rukia-nee, Ichi-ni, what are you two doing on the floor?" Yuzu ask softly while rubbing her eyes. "Good morning and it's nothing, Yuzu." Rukia said as she stands up and dusted herself, "I burrowed some of your clothes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Those clothes are a bit big for me, and I actually bought them for you. I'm going to cook breakfast now!" She beams and disappears downstairs. Ichigo looks at Rukia, she was wearing a red tee the collar and sleeves were white and also has three white lines below the collar, skinny jeans and red doll shoes.

"I'm going to help her, Ichigo. Why don't you take a bath?" Rukia said glancing at Ichigo before going downstairs. Ichigo sat up from the floor then go to his room to get some clothes, he has smile on his face when he picks his clothes.

_'Yuzu really had to partner it..' _Ichigo thought.

* * *

"Good morning, Ichi-ni."

"Morning, Karin." Ichigo was about to take his seat beside Rukia when out of nowhere, someone pulled on the back of his shirt and send him flying to the living room. "Ichigo you dumb ass! Why didn't you say good morning to your own father, hmm?!" it was Isshin.

"Dumb ass your face, old man! Why can't you be like a normal father for once?!" Ichigo yelled as he landed a kick on his father's head.

"Ichi-ni, I already told you that he has gone far from normal and we can't get him back.." Karin stated as she takes a bite on her pancakes.

"My dear Masaki! Our children have backfired on me! Where have I gone wrong?!" Isshin cried on the poster, Rukia blinks at that. "That poster is still there." she said with a smile.

"He never takes it down." Ichigo said as he sits beside her, he's wearing a white shirt the collar and sleeves is red and there are three red lines just below the collar, black jeans and red sneakers.

"Why are you two dressed up this early?" Karin ask.

"Rukia-nee said that they are going to the amusement park with their friends!" Yuzu said as she puts down a plate of pancakes and sits down beside Karin, Isshin also sits down.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Isshin hollers, Ichigo and Karin had annoyed looks. "Tomorrow we are going to the beach! You can invite your friends if you want, Ichigo."

"Whatever." Ichigo grumbled.

"Sounds like fun! Rukia-nee, your coming right?" Yuzu ask and they all look at Rukia. Rukia smiled, "Of course! I'm going to be here til the end of the week, so.." Rukia said as her heart ache with guilt again.

Yuzu pouted and also did Karin, "When are you coming back?" Karin ask. Rukia's jaw clench briefly, "I'm not sure." she said.

"Oh.." Yuzu said, "We understand Rukia-nee, just come back okay?"

Rukia's eyes almost got watery but she suck it up, she gulped. "I'll try, Yuzu. And besides, we still have a few days left so let's enjoy it!" Rukia said.

"That's right!" Yuzu said and Karin nodded, Isshin grins in agreement. Ichigo was watching Rukia's every move with furrowed eyebrows, he knows she's hiding something. Rukia glance at Ichigo and smiled, Ichigo's eyebrows lifted and he smiled back.

_'What are you hiding, Rukia?' _Ichigo thought then he continued to eat. Isshin was watching Ichigo and Rukia the whole time, Isshin sighs inwardly. _'When are you gonna tell him, Rukia-chan?'_

They all finish eating and Rukia help Yuzu with the dishes. At 7 am sharp, a honk was heard at the front of the house. "Ichigo, that must be them." Rukia said as Ichigo grabs his wallet and they walk out of his room.

"Old man, we're going now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Alright, be safe! And Ichigo use protection if you two do-!" Isshin was cut off by a shoe to his face, he grab it and throw it at Ichigo who caught it. "Damn you, old man." Ichigo said while glaring at his father.

"Ichigo, c'mon! I'm so excited!" Rukia said as she pulls at Ichigo's hand, they both felt something at the touch but they ignore it.

"Alright, alright." Ichigo said as he hid his smile.

When they got out a red van was at their, Orihime and Uryuu were outside, Chad is at the driver's seat and some girl with brown curly hair is at the passenger seat. They all went in, "Chad, who's your girlfirend?" Rukia ask bluntly.

Chad feels hit rise up his cheeks, "She is Anomin Himeku." the giant said as he drives the van.

Rukia turns and stuck her hand out to the girl, "Nice to meet you Anomin-chan." Rukia said and the girl shakes her hand. "Please, just Himeku is fine." she said with a tinge of pink at her cheeks.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, you can call me Rukia. This orange oaf beside me is, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia said, Himeku giggled. "Strawberry?" Himeku said.

"It's not strawberry!" Ichigo said and glared at the midget beside him who is laughing, he pinch her left cheek and it's Rukia's turn to glare at him. They all laugh when Ichigo's cheeks were red because Rukia pinched them hard.

* * *

"We're here."

Chad parked the van then turn off the engine as they all went out. Orihime squealed, "You guys have mathcing outfits!" she said to Ichigo and Rukia.

The two exchange looks then blush and quickly looks away, the others snickered at them. "Let's go." Uryuu said as he and Orihime entwined hands, they started to walk.

"Where did you meet Himeku, Chad?" Rukia ask.

"When my band was performing in a restaurant and I saw her." Chad said. Rukia furrows her eyebrows, "Eh?" Himeku giggled at Rukia's reaction.

"Always short story." Ichigo said with a slight smile.

They had bought there tickets, "Hey, everyone. Let's all go together til lunch then after that, we'll split apart by partners." Inoue said with an excited tone, the rest nodded or shrug in agreement.

"Oooh! Let's go to that first!" Rukia said pointing at the ride with many seats that looks like swings.

"Sure." Ichigo said with a grin as they walk towards the ride. Inoue, Uryuu and Chad feels guilty about not telling Ichigo about the situation Rukia's in.

* * *

"I am so hungry!" Inoue exclaims as they got out of the roller coaster.

"Let's eat first, besides it's already lunch time." Uryuu said while putting his phone at his pocket.

While walking, Ichigo and Rukia trailed behind the four. The two aren't the only ones who's hands are entwined to their partner. "So, how you liking the amusement park so far?" Ichigo ask then glance at the midget beside him.

"It's amazing!" Rukia said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah." Ichigo said as his lips twitch upward.

"I'm sure going to miss this." Rukia said with a sad smile. Ichigo puts his hands at his pockets, "Don't worry, when you come back we'll do this again. And stop sounding so sad like you're not coming back here." Ichigo said. Rukia, Chad, Inoue and Uryuu tensed up they sigh inwardly when Ichigo didn't notice. But too bad for them the strawberry did notice, _'They all tensed up, except for Himeku, when I said Rukia sounding sad and it's like she's not coming back here.'_ Ichigo thought then glance to the midget beside him at the corner of his eye, _'I'll ask her later..'_

"So, where do you guys eat?" Chad ask.

"Anywhere we'll be fine." Rukia said.

"What about at Wendy's?" Inoue ask and they all nodded. Rukia nudge Ichigo and he turn to her with a raise eyebrow, "What's Wendy's?" Rukia ask.

Ichigo sweat dropped, _'Here we go again..' _He thought.

* * *

"Ah! I'm so full!" Inoue said then lean back on her seat, the rest followed suit.

Rukia sighs, "That was delicious." Everyone was silent, pondering on they're own thoughts. Rukia met Inoue's questioning gaze, 'Did you tell him?'

Rukia shakes her head a little, and Inoue grimaced. The two girls sighs in relief inwardly when Ichigo did not notice them.

After a good twenty minutes of resting, Inoue stood up. "Shall we go to our partners now?" she ask with excitement written all over her face. The others too, stand up, then nodded.

"We'll meet in 6 pm at the entrance." Ishida said, pushing up his glasses then narrowing his eyes at the midget shinigami. Rukia lowered her gaze from his, Ishida sighs knowing the midget hadn't told the strawberry.

"Yeah, see ya'" Ichigo said, waving at his friends who were walking away. Ichigo pocketed his hand, trying to get himself together because on the outside he was scowling but on the inside he was nervous, anxious, and excited at the same time.

"Hey, Ichigo, let's go to that spooky house again!" Rukia said, eyes gleaming. Ichigo turned to look at her and his insides melted because of her oh so beautiful violet eyes, that's what Ichigo thinks but of course Ichigo wouldn't say that out loud.

"Then to that roller thingy and.. ohh! What's that?" Rukia ask then points when she saw cars bumping each other. Ichigo follows her finger, "Ah, that's bump car. Wanna go there?"

"Yes!" Ichigo grins when Rukia runs to where the Bump Car is, Ichigo runs to catch up with Rukia.

* * *

An orange head boy and a black haired girl were standing in front a cotton candy stand. The vendor giving them they're cotton candy, the boy paying for it. "Hmm!" Rukia said as she puts another cotton candy in her mouth.

Ichigo watches her and eats his own cotton candy then Rukia suddenly turns to him, "Ichigo.." she said then turn at a ride, "What's that big circle thing?"

Ichigo follows her gaze then said, "That's a ferris wheel, it just go around in circles for five minutes."

"Let's go there." Rukia said as she uses her free hand to grab his hand then walk towards the ferris wheel. Ichigo's face has a tinge of pink on it when Rukia took his hand in hers.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!" the duo turns they're head to the voice. Inoue and Ishida were walking towards them, "You two are going in there?" the bubbly girl ask.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, both of you are going too?"

Before Inoue could reply, someone else speak up. "Hey, you guys are here too!" they turn to Himeku and Chad.

"Since it's almost six and all of us are here, this will be our last ride." Ishida said, the rest of the group nods they're heads in agreement. They all went in line and waited for they're turn, "Next." the man said looking at Ichigo and Rukia, he smiled. "Another couple eh?"

The two went red, "Ah, no sir.. We're just.." Rukia trails off, the man puts his hand up stopping her. The man laughs, "Alright, sorry if I offended you two." he said and the two careful steps in the circular like car.

_**(A/N: I forgot what that was called, the one about the ferris wheel XD)**_

The man closed the door and they ride moves then stops, the air was awkward between them because of what the man had said.

Their car stops with a sudden jerk at the top, "Woah!" Ichigo said, holding Rukia's arm. Said girl almost fell from where she was sitting. "Thanks." Rukia muttered.

"Hey Rukia-"

**BOOM!**

They both jumped by the sudden loud explosion in the sky, they turned and saw fireworks. "Ichigo, aren't those-?"

"Fireworks, yes." Ichigo said then nodded. "They're still loud and beautiful!" Rukia exclaims.

"Yeah, just like you. Loud and.. beautiful.."Ichigo said and he feels his stomach sky rocketed and his heart pounds on his chest, while looking her beautiful shocked face. He can't help it anymore, he keeps pushing those thoughts away but the more he pushes them away the more those thoughts keep coming back.

"W-what?" Rukia stuttered. She was annoyed but the same time she felt... She doesn't know, that feeling, she doesn't what she felt when her orange haired companion said.

_"Loud and..beautiful." _Those words chanted on her head like a mantra, while her heart beats faster. She was annoyed he could her loud and when he said the word beautiful, she felt a bird take flight in her stomach and her heart skips a beat then pounds rapidly.

Both of them are too enchanted by each others eyes that they didn't notice they were already going down and the fireworks were finish. The man who was opened the door grins at them then cleared his throat, the duo turned to the man who was with they're friends.

They both blush then steps out of the car, "Kuchiki-san, did you saw the fireworks?" Inoue ask, snapping the violet eyed girl from her thoughts. "A-ah, yeah! They were beau-amazing!" she said, grinning up at her friend who's brows were furrowed at her words.

"Let's get going now?" Himeku ask and they walk away.

* * *

"Oh, before I could forget, do you guys wanna go to the beach tomorrow?" Ichigo ask they're friends, they just got home at 10:01, it was the cause of the traffic.

"Sure!" Inoue said and glances at her boyfriend who nods.

"Bring Himeku too, Chad." Rukia said to their giant friend, who nods with a thumbs up.

"What time?" Ishida ask.

"About before 9, I think. I'll just text you guys." Ichigo said.

"See you two tomorrow!" Inoue waves then closes the door and the car rolls away.

The two were left standing there for a while, "Let's go inside." Rukia said then turns around. "Rukia." she stops when he said her name, sending chills in her spine. "I-"

"Ichigo, you two are late!" They both look up and saw Isshin, who just jump of the roof. Ichigo quickly moves to Rukia and move them both to the door, they watch as Isshin crash on the sidewalk. Rukia sweat dropped while Ichigo scowls, neither noticing Ichigo's arm is around Rukia's waist.

Isshin slowly looks up with a bloody forehead then grins, Ichigo scowls harder. "Stop grinning, old man. And clean that wound, you look like you just went out from the mental-"

"Oh my boy! I'm so proud of you!" Isshin exclaims then stands up but knees were slightly bent, giving a thumbs up. Ichigo's eyebrows furrows then he feels where his right arm is, he tensed up. Rukia feels something around her waist then realizes it was Ichigo's arm. Rukia stomps on Ichigo's foot, making him yelp and get his arm around her off and Ichigo takes a step away from her hoping on one foot.

Ichigo glares at the midget and before he could ask 'why', even if he knows the reason, a foot kicks his side where Rukia was a whille ago then sends the orangette flying meters away. Rukia blinks on what just what happened, Isshin is at her side looking at her. "Rukia-chan.." she turns to him, "When are you gonna tell him?"

Rukia raise an eyebrow at him, "About your arranged-marriage." Isshin whispers, so his son wouldn't hear.

Rukia's eyes were wide, "H-how did you-?" her voice, barely audible.

"Urahara told me." Rukia knows who she will be visiting later, "No need to visit him later." Isshin said, with a chuckle. Rukia blinks then closes her eyes, "I don't know when."

Isshin sighs, "But you have to tell him sooner otherwise-" Isshin was cut off two feet that landed on his face, he fell to the ground and the owner of the feet stood up straight. "Otherwise what?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, eyes wide. Her heart pounds rapidly at her chest, _'Did he heard our conversation?' _She ask herself.

Ichigo turns to her with a hard scowl and hands clenched, "What was that about, Rukia?!" He ask more like yelled in a heart breaking voice, Rukia's heart clench. "About that arrange-?!"

**BAM!**

"Ichigo!" Rukia caught Ichigo, who was hit on the head. She turned to the culprit then glares, "You should thank us, Kuchiki-san." the culprit said, Rukia's glare vanishes then she sighs and turns Ichigo to his back. "What did you do Urahara?" she ask.

"Ah, we use this.." Urahara holds out a bath with something wrap around it, "This is the memory modifier bat!"

"You should have use an original memory modifier instead, his still gonna remember about this." Rukia said, examining the substitute's face. Isshin, who is already up with a bloody nose thanks to Ichigo, exchange looks with Urahara, "Dwo yow weally wnant wim wo fowgwet wabwout wowr warranged mawiage?" (Translation: Do you really want him to forget about your arranged marriage?) Isshin ask., holding his nose to stop it from bleeding.

At first Rukia didn't understand but she knows what Isshin ask, "Yes, I want him to forget about it." Rukia said no moment of hesitation even if her voice slightly cracked, and she could feel her heart clenching in her chest. The two men exchange looks, they know what to do.

"Alright, then we'll take care of him. We'll make sure by tomorrow, he won't remember anything." Urahara said in a firm voice, his fan in front of his face.

"Thank you, Urahara-san and Kurosaki-san." Rukia said then helped Urahara put Ichigo on his shoulder. "I told you, Rukia-chan, to just call me Isshin." Isshin said with a grin, "I insist!"

Rukia blinks at the man then her eyes soften, "If you insist, Isshin-san." Then Isshin walks up to her and ruffles her hair, "Go in and take some rest, he'll be fine." Isshin said then watches as the violet eyed shinigami nods her head then turns to walk to the door, she stops then glances over her shoulder at Ichigo before going in the house.

When Isshin senses Rukia at the twins room already asleep, Isshin's grin turn into a thin line, "You're not gonna erase his memory about this, right?" he ask then turns to Urahara.

"That's what you would do to." Urahara said, snapping his fan shut as a new comer comes.

"She's so dense." the new comer said.

Isshin snickers, "You mean they're both are dense, Yoruichi." Isshin said.

Yoruichi grins then her lips form a thin line, "Ah, let's go back to the shop then wake him up." she said in a serious tone. The two men sweat dropped, _'Mood swings?' _They both thought, Yoruichi goes to Isshin and puts a hand on his shoulder then flash step.

* * *

_**My heart was clenching in the drama of the chapter, I so feel this XD.. :3**_

_**'Sup readers? What do ya' guys or gals think of the new chap? I'll update the next one soon, so just u wait.. And please don't forget to review!**_

_**IchiRuki 4EVER N' EVER! *screams in a rockstar voice* hahahaha! :D**_


End file.
